


Meeting and The Imperial Encounter at Remire

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short, The Prologue of Valkyria Chronicles but with Ashe and Hapi, Valkyria Chronicles, Very slight Hapi/Ashe, Way over the world limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: The year is 1935 CE.Ashe Ubert is sketching a fish.Sketching a fish with a gun pressed to his back.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hapi
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Meeting and The Imperial Encounter at Remire

**Author's Note:**

> Our prompt for this week was a Crossover AU.
> 
> And 200-500 words.
> 
> Sorry for going over the word count, Sine :P

The year is 1935 EC.

Three powers control the continent. In the east, the sun rose over two of the ruling powers. To the north east, the most established territory in terms of time, Adrestia, otherwise known as The Empire. To the south east existed a collection of territories that broke away from Faerghus years ago, collectively known as Liecester, or The Alliance. To the West was the second largest of the the three ruling powers known as The Kingdom of Faerghus.  
  
All three powers relied on a precious mineral named Ragnite to ensure survival. With the growing scarcity of the mineral, it lead to the inevitable: War. The war began when the Empire aggressively crossed the Western border into Faerghus, the latter responding immediately.   
  
The Alliance remained neutral, its leader not wanting to involve itself in the war, but it would not last long. The Empire gained momentum against Faerghus early on with key victories along the Rowe, Gaspard and Magdred Way fronts, with forces closing in on Arianrhod from all sides, some breaking off to retreat to The Empire prepare for an assault against the Alliance.   
  
In the the north lay the small, neutral territory of Garreg Mach, a peaceful territory, the primary home of the Seiros Religion and the place where many sent their children for protection during the rising tensions before the war broke out.   
  
The Empire, too tempted by the Ragnite stores in Garreg Mach’s soil, set their sights on Garreg Mach and crossed the border.   
  
And so began the Second Europan War.   
  


* * *

March, 1935 EC

  
Outside of the Garreg Mach border town of Remire, residents have left the town before the inevitable invasion begins, heading inland to the territory’s main stronghold, the Garreg Mach Monastery. But one young man in particular walked the same path the opposite way, moving towards Remire instead. The young man spared a glance at the innocent civilians passing by and gave them a nod with a warm smile. The civilians greeted him and wished him safety, as he did in return.   
  
“Hmm… it’s been such a long time since I’ve been here, even still the road here looks all the same,” the young man smiled, looking ahead. Ashe glanced at the stream nearby, watching fish swim upstream before something caught his eye.   
  
“Ah! Is that… a Teutates Herring?” Ashe gaped, jogging down the slope to the riverbank’s edge, flipping open a small book. Scanning through it, he finally came across the entry he had in his book and compared the notes he had to the fish in front of him.   
  
“I see… the description somewhat matches, but they must get fatter at this time of year. I wonder how they’d taste if I cook them with with herbs- ah, I should really get a good sketch of these down,” Ashe mumbled, fumbling through his bag for a pen, opening to a fresh in his small book, filled to the brim with small war-time recipes and various types of meat, vegetables and fish to accompany them. Pressing pen to paper, he drew them as best he could, watching the Herring sit calmly in the water; he concentrated so much that he barely heard someone come up behind him, Ashe jumping in place and scaring off the fish as he heard a gun being raised and pressed against his back.   
  
“Don’t move. Put your hands in the air. Slowly,” an almost bored voice drew out, their gun still trained against Ashe’s back, the young man doing as he was told and stood up slowly with his hands up. Ashe turned around and made eye contact with his assailant- a young woman in a customised Garreg Mach resistance uniform with striking ruby hair and eyes.   
  
She raised her eyebrows. “Haven’t seen you around here before. Something the matter?”   
  
“M-my name’s Ashe," the boy stuttered, staring down the barrel of the rifle. "And please don’t shoot, there’s nothing wrong, really. But uh, what about you? Who are you?”   
  
“The one with the gun, obviously Freckles. We’re with the Remire Town Watch. Name’s Hapi. Just Hapi. More importantly though, what are you doing here, Freckles?”   
  
“F-freckles?” Ashe repeated, accompanied by a blush.   
  
“Yeah. Freckles. And what’s that you got in your hand there? I’m wondering what you’ve been writing in that book. We recently got intel that Imperial spies are in the area,” the young woman said with a dangerous edge to her voice, glancing at the book.  
  
“O-oh, this? It’s nothing, really, I was just sketching the fish and, you know…”   
  
The girl couldn’t help but smile at his perfectly legitimate reason, evidently amused by it. “Yeah, right, I know,” she responded with as much sarcasm as she could muster. “You _do_ know there’s a war on, don’t you? But if you’re really being honest Freckles, we can talk about your fish sketching down at the station, okay?”   
  
Ashe sighed as the two men behind her walked behind him and seized him by the arms, one taking his bag with him.   
  
He sighed in disbelief. “Thank you so much, fish.”   
  
As they walked down the path towards Remire, Hapi snatched his handbook and skimmed through the pages, stopping to stare at some of his sketches. “Lots of different flowers, bugs and fish, huh? You may not be as good as Iggy with a pen, but it’s good…”   
  
“Oh, um, thank you. But see? I really was just sketching.”   
  
Hapi rolled her eyes. “Maybe. Or it could be some type of Imperial code. You never know what tricks those bastards are up to, so I’ll take my time finding out what it means.”   
  
Ashe sighed, Hapi uncomfortably shifting when he did. Before he could contemplate what happened, two voices spoke up ahead of them.   
  
“Ashe!”   
  
Said boy’s head shout up at the sound of the voices as sources ran closer to the group, a silver haired boy and girl running as fast as they could to their brother.   
  
“Marco! Brunhild! Your timing is perfect!”   
  
“What did you get yourself into this time now, Ashe?!” Brunhild demanded. The two kids stopped in front of the group and looked at Ashe then at Hapi. Hapi’s eyes widened.   
  
“You two… you live in the old General’s house, right?” Hapi asked.   
  
“Yeah! We’re General Lonato’s adopted kids,” they replied, looking at Ashe when she got a swift confirmation.   
  
“So that must mean you’re…”   
  
“I know we’re supposed to be out of the town already, but Ashe is supposed to help us pack to get to the Monastery… only if you’re willing to let him go of course,” Brunhild said with a wide grin.   
  
Hapi’s eyes widened for a moment before they returned to normal, signalling for the guards to let him go. She tossed him back the book once he was freed.   
  
“Sorry about that Freckles. I was only doing my job and… well you look kind of suspicious,” Hapi shrugged, earning a strange glance from Ashe’s younger siblings.   
  
Ashe shook his head. “I-it’s fine, really I understand how I could come across that way. Sometimes I get so into it that I forget where I am… or that someone could be watching me,” Ashe coughed, quickly glancing to and away from Hapi who maintained her frown.   
  
“Ashe has a passion for cooking, so he’s always sketching and hunting for animals to use in dishes. He makes some mean pickled rabbit skewers, but sometimes he can get carried away with drawing the rabbits before the hunting part,” his younger brother Marco giggled.   
  
Hapi’s face grew up into a smile. “You know, I could really go for some pickled rabbit. You ought to cook for some of us down at the camp some time, Freckles. Byleth and Dedue are the only one there who know how to cook to save their lives.”   
  
Ashe’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. “Wait, Byleth and Dedue are…?”   
  
His question was suddenly cut off from the sound of echoing gun fire.   
  
“Get down. Now!” Hapi spoke up, her voice switching up from casual to commanding instantly. “You two, get the kids out of here, quick!”   
  
The two men hesitated for a moment before they motioned for Marco and Brunhild to follow after them as they escaped from the gunfire. In the distance, a small team of Imperial soldiers appeared on the hill, shooting down a civilian convoy and killing every last one of the civilians that Ashe had passed by earlier.   
  
“Dammit! Get behind cover!” Hapi growled out, Ashe obeying her orders and moving behind some sandbags along the road. Holding up her Gallian-1 as the soldiers moved in on their position, Hapi rained fire down on one poor soldier, who took multiple bullets to the chest, screaming out in pain before he was silenced with one bullet that entered his head.   
  
“..ey…”   
  
Ashe could barely look away from Hapi as she took on a new persona entirely. She shifted from seemingly uncaring and sarcastic to a battle hardened warrior in an instant, his eyes furrowed as he spotted some muscle on her arms too. She came across as pessimistic, but she was strong, just like the Solis Knight in the stories he read as a child…   
  
“...ckles!”   
  
…   
  
“Hey. Freckles!”   
  
The young silver haired man snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, sorry Hapi, I just spaced out a little there.”   
  
She shook her head. “Listen. We’ve got company. They look like a small scouting team, so we should be able to take them out,” she explained, pulling out the second rifle she had with her. “You’re Lonato’s son, right? So you can handle a gun, yeah? So take this and focus up, Freckles. You can stare at me all you like when we’re safe, okay?” she said handing him a Gallian-1 with a tiny smirk on her face as Ashe’s face heated up.   
  
Ashe ignored her remark and pulled the gun out of her hands, confidently holding correctly as he’d been taught. “R-right. I’m with you!”   
  
Hapi’s face arched up into a proper smile, albeit a small one. "Good."   
  
And with the war having begun in earnest, their guns echoed through the lively springtime air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may be a little *too* on the nose for some of the people who've played Valkyria Chronicles before, but I wanted to write Hapi and Ashe since I like their dynamic together and I find the idea of their first encounter being that she threatens him with a gun.
> 
> For some reason, lol.
> 
> Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
